


Lost

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 7 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Road trip. Kageyama doesn't know how to read a map, Kindaichi is driving and Kunimi is tired."





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume_Sombre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/gifts).



> "Major Tags: Slight mention of sexual content  
> Other Tags: None
> 
> I decided to go along with your wished as for the characters occupation on the car XD Well mostly. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :3"

Kageyama looked intently at the map, squinting his eyes from time to time, trying to make sense of all of the dots and lines.  
  
“So, Kageyama ?”  
  
He hummed lengthily at the driver. In the passenger seat in front of him, Kunimi groaned, and moving to get more comfortable, away from the conflict.  
  
“Are you sure you know how to read a map, Kageyama ?”  
  
Kindaichi was starting to lose patience, fingers tapping the wheel quicker by the minute.  
  
Kageyama himself, was starting to feel a bit annoyed at the tone of voice he was using.  
  
“Stop talking to me like that ! I can’t concentrate if you keep asking me.”  
  
The driver sighed.  
  
“It’s been around two hours since we were supposed to arrive at Nara. At least that’s what you told us. So, what I want to know is : Are you sure you know where we are right now ?”  
  
Kageyama let his head fall down in shame.  
  
“Somewhere between Fukui and Kanazawa ? Maybe…”  
  
Kindaichi let out a sigh so loud that Kageyama seriously feared that his soul was leaving his body.  
  
“This is fine, this is fine. We’re going to find a way, like coming across some kind of sign. We’ve been on the road for more than 3 hours. We  _have_  to be somewhere near Kanazawa.”  
  
He briefly glanced at his boyfriend on his left.  
  
“Hey, Sleeping Beauty I need your help please.”  
  
Kunimi opened one eye and glared at him.  
  
“I hardly got any sleep last night thanks to a certain  _someone_. You  _promised_  that I’d be able to rest during the trip.”  
  
Even from behind them, Kageyama could clearly see every ounce of the driver’s skin turning bright red.  
  
 _Ugh, that’s really not the kind of information he wanted to hear about._  
  
“Please, Kunimi. Sun of my nights and love of my life. Bestow your infinite wisdom and knowledge upon us, poor guys in a car, lost in the countryside of west Japan.”  
  
The passenger kept looking at his boyfriend for a moment, pondering his options before straightening himself on his seat.  
  
“You  _owe_  me.”  
  
He glared at Kindaichi and then turned to do the same at Kageyama who gulped down loudly at the intensity of his gaze.  
  
“Both of you.”  
  
They nodded in unison and Kunimi relaxed, taking out his phone. He pressed a few buttons on it and stared at the screen. He then nodded, satisfied and handed the phone to Kageyama.  
  
“There.”  
  
He looked back, confused. Kunimi leaned towards Kageyama and spoke up in a very slow and articulated way, like talking to an idiot. Kageyama thought that he should feel offended but well, he wasn’t really wrong.  
  
“G.P.S”  
  
He then reclined the passenger-seat.  
  
“I don’t want to be woken up before we reach the hotel.”  
  
Instantly after that, the light sound of deep and even breathing was the only one to feel the car.  
  
The other two stayed dumbfounded for awhile before Kageyama looked at the phone screen and cleared his throat.  
  
“In 15 kilometers, turn left.”  
  
Kindaichi nodded sharply. The rest of the trip was spent with the bare minimum of sentences spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
